


I Want Fun Time

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin are living together and Jean gets a little frisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Fun Time

I plopped down on the couch and picked up the TV remote. I turned to the Animal Planet channel. "Armin, hurry up it's on!" I called.

"I'm coming!" Armin said as he rushed hurriedly down the hall. His hair was still wet from the shower he took. He jumped on the couch right beside me with a towel still around his neck.

Armin and I have been sharing an apartment for a while ever since Eren decided to live with that short guy with the grumpy face. I mean, we might as well have been living with each other anyway since we _are_ dating now.

"I really love Planet Earth! Especially the Deep Oceans episode. Turn it up!" He slapped my shoulder excitedly. I obeyed as I increased the volume. Armin watched starry eyed as the high def nature show commenced. "Man, I've always wanted to see the ocean it looks so cool..."

"Are you kidding? It looks scary." I said as I sank down deeper into the couch. We watched this for about twenty minutes before I began to get really bored. It's not like I didn't like this documentary. It was just exceptionally lackluster.

I looked over to Armin who was sitting cross-legged with his eyes still glued to the television screen. My eyes on the other hand began to drift over his body. Armin was wearing a very loose tank top that hung off his thin shoulders. He also wore those really short shorts he sometimes wore to bed. With him sitting like that the shorts appeared shorter than they usually were which exposed those soft creamy legs of his.

God damn it. He looked so damn good right now. "Hey Armin." I said as I snuck my fingers across his thigh. He jumped a little bit.

"Hm?" He barely looked away from the TV. I continued to move my whole hand on his leg. "Do you wanna mess around tonight?" I asked innocently.

"What?" Armin questioned, this time looking at me.

"I want to fuck." I said more bluntly trying to get my point across. There was no point beating around the bush. I _did_ want to fuck.

"What? No." Armin said looking back at the screen and brushing my hand off of his leg.

"Please?"

"No."

I pursed my lips in frustration. "Come on, we haven't done it in like three weeks." I argued as I crawled over to him to put my hands on his sides. Armin put his hand to my face to move me out the way of the TV.

"That's not true and plus you're in the way." he said moving his head to try and see pass me. I just took that opportunity to kiss his neck. I was going to have to turn up the charm if I wanted to get laid tonight. "Jean~" He whined irritably. Armin jumped when my fingers found his rib cage. "S-stop you know that tickles me!" he yelled as I began tickling him.

"Say yes to me and I'll stop." I threatened playfully. Armin was now laughing uncontrollably and was forced to lie down on his back while he was being tickled.

"W-wait! No, Jean you know I have class in the morning! AndI _just_ took a shower." he pleaded. I seized my tickling.

"Armin, it's only like nine o'clock, besides you love it when we do it, don't you?" I said smoothly as I kissed his jaw and neck. "Don't make me beg..." I then kissed his lips softly. Armin kissed back but reluctantly.

"Ok, fine..." he sighed finally.

" _Yess!"_ I celebrated out loud as I proceeded to lift his shirt off of him, but Armin stopped me.

"Wait! After this, then we'll do it." he said gesturing to the documentary that was still on. I sighed roughly in frustration. There was still a half an hour left of this episode! I plopped back down on the couch in defeat. I mean, this was better than nothing right?

I sat there the entire time tapping my heel to the carpet as I paid absolutely no attention to what was on the television. I was starting to get a boner in anticipation. Just the thought us having sex was enough to get me going.

The commercial break came and I groaned unhappily. "You know what, I'm gonna go rub one out real quick." I said as I almost got up, but Armin grabbed my arm.

"No that's cheating! I'll finish way before you!" he gasped.

"And? You just want it to be quick don't you?" I challenged. I'm not as dumb as I look. If I rub one out now, I'd be able to last twice as long, then we might be able to do it twice.

"Please don't! I don't want more than one climax tonight, please!" he begged as he shook my arm. I smirked with amusement.

"So? I like making you cum." I told him. "It's either we do it now, or do it three times later. Your choice." I told him. Armin paled. The last time we did it three times in one night Armin refused to get up the following morning.

"Fine fine." he exhaled noisily. "Man, your needy." he muttered.

"Excellent!" I said as I reached to put my arms around him.

"Wait." he put his hand out. Ugh what now? "Let me just get my-" Armin suddenly broke out into a run out of the room and down the hall. I gasped.

"Why you little...come back here!" I chased after him immediately. I heard him giggling as he took off his shirt and threw it at my face. Playing the tease game are we? I'm defiantly going to ravage this boy.

Armin disappeared inside our bed room. I followed after catching him taking his shorts and underpants off, exposing his round cheeks to me. "Ok, let's get this over with." he said as he jumped on top the bed spread.

"Wow, you're so romantic Armin." I said sarcastically as I threw of my shirt and unbuckled my pants. I didn't hesitate climbing on top of him.

"Hold your horses Jean, let me get the stuff first." he said as I left him slip from under me.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I frowned at him for making such a reference. He laughed at my reaction as he turned his back to me. I watched as he leaned down to open the bottom drawer. I stared at his behind causing my patience to wear thin.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me. He yelped. "Jean! Wait a second!" he said as he smacked my hands away. I sucked my teeth impatiently.

"Your doing this on purpose." I complained. Armin ignored me as he continued his search in the bottom drawer. Armin suddenly gasped then got up and threw something at me. "What the hell?" I picked up what looked like an empty condom box.

"Jean! You were suppose to keep track of this stuff!" he scolded with his arms crossed. I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Well, I guess it sorta slipped my mind you know?"

"Yeah, coming from the one who wants to do it a lot." Armin muttered.

"B-but we can still do it! We've got lube, so there won't be so much of a problem." I put forth as I gestured to the bottle resting on the bed where Armin placed it after he threw that condom box at me. He give me an incredulous look.

"Jean, not only is it easier on me, but I also don't want you releasing inside of me. Do you know how much of a pain that is?" he argued.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't cum inside." I said quickly as I moved over to kiss him on the lips. He didn't resist but he pulled back before I did.

"Ok, but I'm serious about this, Jean."

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. The blood wasn't really rushing to my head if you know what I'm talking about. I continued to kiss him on the lips. I pried his lips open with my own and dove my tongue inside his mouth.

Armin was now fully on board to my relief. He wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me close. I pressed his back to the bed and moved so that I was completely on top of him. Armin let out a soft moan. I smiled as I started attacking his neck with bites and licks. "Ahh...Jean not so hard..."

"Sorry," I turned my bites into kisses and moved down to his collar and chest. My hands snuck down his torso to his half erect member. Armin hissed breathily. I swear every little sound Armin made me hornier by the second.

I began to stroke his shaft tenderly as I licked and kissed his pert nipple. Armin's hand found my hair. "Aghnn...Jean..." he moaned. I chuckled.

It didn't take long for my love to developed a complete erection. I smiled as I dipped my head down lower so that my lips met the tip of his member. I peeked my tongue out and licked around the tip and down the shaft sensually. I made sure to peek up at Armin every now and then to give him a lustful stare.

Armin's face was flushed and he looked like he was trying hard to control his breathing. I gave him a smug smirk and quickly kissed his inner thigh."God, would you quit it with the teasing already. Just do it..." Armin whined.

"Wow, why so impatient?" I said with a humored voice.

"I wouldn't be so impatient if you didn't- _ahh_ ~" Armin moaned abruptly as I took in his entire erection in my mouth. Armin loved it when I did this for him. I hummed as I bobbed my head up and down. Armin slightly pulled at my hair.

I poked at his entrance teasingly. Armin jolted. He groaned as I dipped my tongue across his hole. "H-how many times do I have t-to tell you...that that's...ungh...weird..." Armin tried to say as I continued to lick at it.

"Turn over for me, babe." I told him huskily. Armin complied as he turned to expose his rear end to me. I immediately pulled my pants down completely then pulled his hips towards me and pressed my erection against his rear.

"You can never be too generous with the lube, just to remind you." Armin mentioned as he look over his shoulder at me.

"Of course." I said then poured the lube on his butt. Armin jerked in surprise.

"That's cold!" he complained.

"Don't worry, I got it." I rubbed his cheeks as I admired how shiny they were now.

"Quit messing around back there and get to it." Armin whined impatiently. I laughed then began to prod at his opening. With my digits coated in lube, I slowly inserted my middle finger insert. Armin visibly tensed. I messaged his hips soothingly as a way to tell him to calm down.

Armin dipped his hand in between his legs and proceeded to stroke himself. God, I wanted him so bad. I insert a second finger to quicken the process. I stroked myself in anticipation with my other hand and also coating myself with lube. "Ahh...I can't wait any longer. I'm going in." I warned him.

I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with the tip of my cock. Armin let out a long whimper as I slid deeper inside. When I was all the way in I paused to let my little lover adjust. I could feel him squeezing around me and it drove me crazy, but I kept still just for him.

"...O-ok, you can't move now, Jean." he excused. I moaned as I began to move my hips slowly back and forth. The young blonde let his head rest on the pillow below.

My movements became quicker and my grip on his hips became tighter. "Argh...you're so fuckin'...tight Armin..." I groaned as I let my thrusts become more fluid. I angled my hips a certain way so that I could aim for a certain spot inside of him.

I knew when I hit it the moment Armin snapped his head back and moaned loudly. "Ahh~ th-that's it! Right there!" That was invitation enough for me to go faster and harder. I purposely made my thrusts a certain way so that Armin could hear me smacking into him each time. I knew this drove him crazy.

The boy looked over his shoulder at me with a pleading expression. I couldn't get enough of him. I almost lost it. I lifted his right leg, turning him over on his side and pulled it against my chest as I entered him that way.

"Does this feel good, Armin?" I spoke as I increased the speed of my thrusts. Armin's eyes were half lidded with pure pleasure and moaning in response.

"I...I'm gonna cum..." he whimpered. "Please...Jean you have to...oh Jean~!" Armin cried as his orgasm came over him. His legs shook as he spilled on the sheets. "Pull out! Pull...ngh...out!"

I barely heard him so I accidently came before pulling out, but I slipped out of him for the remainder of it. "Oops...sorry about that...hehehe" I apologized. Armin frowned then put his foot in my face to tell me to get off.

"Ugh, I'm so done with you." he sighed roughly as he rolled off the bed stark naked and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, babe?" I asked resting my hands behind my head and watching him leave.

"To take yet _another_ shower." he said disappearing into the bathroom across the hall. I would have joined him but I am exhausted.

I was half asleep when he returned, but I must have seemed asleep because I felt Armin kiss my forehead. "I love you." I heard him say.

"'Love you too, babe." I smugly responded with my eyes still closed. He giggled as he climbed back in the bed with me. I pulled him close, burying my nose in his slightly damp hair.

This has been a wonderful night indeed.


End file.
